


Against All Odds

by bellarkewarrior



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bellarke, F/M, One Shot, Spoilers, The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 - Freeform, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkewarrior/pseuds/bellarkewarrior
Summary: Set after 06x02:Bellamy, still thinking about the things that he did during the Eclipse, sees Clarke at a party and notices the red marks that he left on her neck.





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is based on a tweet my best friend posted a couple of days ago and asked me to write about. It’s 5 in the morning and I just finished passing it to the computer (I’ve originally hand written this) so I’m really sorry if you read something kinda ¿? I’m really tired but she was really insisting on reading this today and this is the only way. Also, I feel the need to clarify that this is not the way I think this is gonna happen. I’m not what a person of much hope  
> I hope you all like it😊💛 Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> P.S: I promise to read it again tomorrow and correct the mistakes.

He is still torturing himself about what happened during the eclipse; yelling at Echo to open the door, almost drowning Murphy... but, especially, for almost choking Clarke to death. Images, that he thought would be gone within a few hours after the event, keep appearing on his mind even days after it. And honestly, at this point, he doesn't think they'll ever go away. 

The worst part is that he still hasn't apologized to Clarke about that. He apologized to Murphy and Echo, and it was such a simple and easy thing to do. But with Clarke... it is different. He had barely been able to even look at her or hold her gaze for more than five seconds because of the shame he feels; because every time he looks at her he sees her laying on the grass, looking more and more breathless with every second that passes. He hears himself telling her that he doesn't need her anymore, which is clearly the biggest lie he has ever said to someone; one that he continually tried to believe during those six years... he sees her back away after hearing those words; eyes full of fear, sadness, and maybe even a couple of tears, he doesn't remember that well.

 

Bellamy looks at himself in the mirror, for the first time since they're there, and he doesn't recognize himself; he got so used to the smelly clothes, full of battle holes and blood. He touches the fabric of the grey shirt he is wearing and feels like a stranger in that. The best clothes he has ever worn were the t-shirts he use to have in the ark. But, he must admit, he looks good in this one.

 

"We really should get going." Echo says, suddenly, poking his shoulder and making him turn around, taking him out of his thoughts.

 

"Oh, sure." He replies, barely looking at her. She gives him a kiss on his cheek and leaves the room, while he grabs his jacket and gives himself one more look in the mirror before getting out of the room as well.

When he finally gets out, Echo is already way ahead of him and he doesn't really feel like speeding up to catch her and show up together, so he just keeps walking at the speed that he wants to.

 

Sanctum's people are throwing a party to 'welcome them' tonight and, even though he doesn't think that partying is what they should be doing right now, when they invited them Clarke immediately said 'yes' and he is not going to let her go to a party full of strangers by herself. It stills shocks him how he keeps doing everything in his power to keep her safe. It's a good thing, though. Knowing Clarke, if it wasn't for him her reckless would've killed her that one time she tried to make peaces with Anya and he ended up having to shoot her to keep her from killing Clarke. He smiles at the thought; Anya looked so damn pissed, and Clarke was so focused on getting things done that didn't seem to notice, even a little, the annoyance on her face.

 He gets into the elevator as soon as it arrives and looks at the numbers, trying to remember in which floor Clarke told him that the party was going to be thrown. He believes it's the fourth one but, just in case, he touches every button to stop in every floor until he sees or hears lots of people. He stops in every floor until he gets to the fourth one and realizes that he was right, getting down the elevator. There are more people than he thought there were gonna be. Everyone is dancing to a song that he doesn't seem to know.

He starts looking around spotting Echo and Emori dancing, and smiles because of how happy the last one looks; she hasn't let out a single smile since the eclipse. He keeps walking and looking around and sees Murphy in the bar, so he decides to join him.

 

"Murphy," he calls him, making him turn around "get one for me." He says as he reaches him.

 

Murphy turns around again, facing the bartender, and asks him for one more with his finger. When Bellamy finally reaches him, Murphy hands him the mysterious dark drink and gives him a mischievous smile, "Take. I hope you don't try to drown me in this too."

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his drink, feeling it burn down his throat "How many times do I have to apologize?" He asks, irritated.

 

"No more" he shrugs, "I'm just gonna keep joking about it until my time of death." He takes a sip of his drink, which seems to be the same Bellamy is drinking, and looks away "Which, now that I think about it, isn't that far away if we keep being here during those eclipses. Who knows? Maybe next time one of you will cut my throat." He adds, with that dark humor so characteristic of him.

 

"Shut up, Murphy." Bellamy cuts him off before he keeps talking, "Next time we'll be better prepared. Now we know the effects it has on us." he says, trying more to reassure himself about that than Murphy. He would never admit it out loud, not even to Clarke, but he is terrified about what he could do next time if they don't manage to find a way to keep themselves safe.

 

"Trying to convince me about that or yourself?" Murphy raises an eyebrow and takes another sip. Bellamy looks away, ignoring his comment. "Well," Murphy says, out of the blue, a couple of minutes later. "I certainly didn't expect that." He adds, looking straight into one spot.

 

Bellamy frowns, turns around and follows Murphy'a gaze. His eyes find Clarke and all of the sudden he has forgotten how to breath properly. She is wearing a blue long dress that matches her eyes. Suddenly, their eyes meet each other and both of them freeze for a couple of seconds, until Clarke starts walking towards him and he finds himself walking towards her as well.

 

"Hey" she says softly once they're finally face to face.

 

"Hey, Princess." Inevitably, Bellamy looks her up and down. And, goddamnit, she looks beautiful.  He doesn't know what is so shocking and surprising about that, he has find her attractive since the moment she tried to stop him from opening the dropship's door; when he first saw her beautiful eyes and how cute and intimidating at the same time she can look when she is pissed at you. Those eyes that she could either use to kill you with just one look, or to soften you at the point in which you could actually bend on your knees in front of her and confess every dark secret that you have to her, "You look beautiful." The words escape his mouth before he can even think about them.

 

"Thank you." She says, blushing. Bellamy gets surprised because this is the first time ever he saw Clarke-I could kill you with a look-Griffin blush, and he is the one making that happen. "So do you, by the way." She adds, now a little less shy and a little more flirty.

 

He smirks, looking away for a second. When his eyes lay on her again, they go straight to her neck where he notices a mark. A mark that he left on her. His breath stops. Memories start appearing in his head again, almost causing him to drown in his thoughts.

He opens his mouth briefly, eyes full of pain, sadness and regret, as he slowly takes his hand to her neck and softly touches the mark that he left on her when the eclipse took over his head. He feels Clarke shiver at his touch, but she doesn't take his hand away. His eyes meet hers while he caresses the marks with his hand, and his heart aches when he notices a bit of sadness on them, possibly because of the memories taking over her head as well, and his voice there. "Clarke, I-"

 

"It's okay." She interrupts him, with a broken voice, looking away.

 

His hand travels from her neck to her chin to make her look at him again, her eyes are now full of tears. She keeps trying to look away, "No, you have to listen to this." He says, and it almost sounds like a beg. She gives up trying to avoid his eyes and looks straight to his face. Bellamy swallows hard, and brushes his neck as he finds the strength to finally apologize to her, "What I said out there..." he looks deeply into her eyes full of pain, "it wasn't true."

 

"It's okay, Bellamy. Really. You don't have to explain yourself." She interrupts him, once again, as if she thinks he is lying just to make her feel better.

 

"I mean it." He insists. He wants her to understand so badly. But he can't find the words to say what his heart has been screaming for years. _You need her. Nothing is the same without her. You can't make it without her._ Or her voice, repeating over and over again in his head: _'I need you', 'we need each other, Bellamy'_. She was right, all along. But he tried to convince himself that she wasn't as soon as he was forced to face a life unknown by him; one without her. And it's funny how someone can have the power to touch your soul in such a deep and tender way, and in such a short period of time, that it makes you forget how life was before you met that person. So deep that even when you spend 6 years without that person, you still feel her.

He didn't want to need her. He wanted to let go of her, at the same time that he was craving to hear her voice, to feel her warm body next to him in one of those hugs that were able to heal even the deepest wounds. But as soon as he found out that she was still alive and he found himself listening to a little kid just because she mentioned her, he realized that he never truly fooled himself. And when she left him to die on that fighting pit, he was broken hearted at the thought of needing so much someone that doesn't need him anymore. But then, Madi told him about the calls and a flame of hope ignited inside of him; maybe she still needs him as much as he needs her. And then that flame took over every inch of his body when she told him that talking to him, even though he didn't answer, kept her _sane_.

Still, he can't find the way to put all that into words, he never was that good with them. So he stays there, still, looking deeply into her eyes and longing for the words to come out of his mouth. But he can't look away. He can't say even a single word. He is looking straight into her broken soul and wants to reach it and heal it.

 

Clarke shakes her head and looks away, "I believe you." She says.

 

"You do?" He asks, shocked. "How? Why?" He frowns, confused.

 

A little smile, so little that if you blink you miss it, grows on her face "Your eyes." She says, "You never knew how to hide what you felt in them. At least not from me." He nods. It's true. She has always been able to decipher exactly what he is feeling. Not because he didn't know how to hide it, but because he never wanted or felt the need to hide it from her. He wanted her to see him as he truly is. "Let's have a drink." She says, out of the blue, taking him out of his thoughts. "I think we deserve one." She adds smiling.

 

"You are not making me have one for you this time?" He asks, teasing her as he used to do. She laughs a little, pretending to be offended, and shakes her head. "Are you sure? Not a single trick?" She shakes her head once again, still smiling, and his heart fills with joy realizing that he is genuinely making her laugh. "You are really inviting me to have a drink."

 

"Yes, Bellamy." She laughs, tilting her head back. "No tricks this time, I promise."  Clarke takes his hand, to take him to the bar, and his whole body warms up.

 

Once there, they have a couple of mysterious drinks, laugh a lot, and just comfortably stare into each other's eyes from time to time.

 

"Let's dance." Clarke says after what Bellamy thinks is her fourth drink, tugging from his arm.

 

He shakes his head, amused, and resisting her tug, "Oh, no." He says,  "I don't dance."

 

"Me neither." She says, "But it's still fun." She tugs from his arm again, "Come on. We deserve some fun after all these years." She adds, doing that thing with her eyes that makes it impossible for him not to just leave everything he is doing to do whatever she needs/wants him to. So he stops resisting and lets her guide him.

She starts dancing, clumsily, and Bellamy just stares at her and laughs. Adorably hot — the thought crosses his mind quickly and his eyes widen at the realization. He can't think that. "Come on. Have some fun while we still can." She winks at him and tugs from his arm, forcing him to start moving. He shakes his head, smiling; he remembers when he told her that in the very beginning.

He starts dancing with her, and as soon as he does Clarke starts laughing. And he doesn't even care about it being at his expenses; she is laughing, and her laugh is the best thing he has ever heard, so it's all that matters. "I'm glad that at least my moves are able to make you laugh." Bellamy starts moving in the weirdest way and now she bursts into laughs.

 

"Yeah, Bellamy. Let me see those moves." She teases him.

 

"You are not much better." He says. Clarke gasps, pretending to be offended, and suddenly the song changes to an slower one.

They stare into each other's eyes for a while and Clarke tucks her hair behind one of her ears, causing Bellamy to feel something because of her cuteness. But that feeling disappears and it's replaced by doubt. _Should he go away? Ask her to dance with him?_ He really wants to; no, he _needs_ to go with the last one. So he does. He grabs her little hand and, when she looks up to him, he gives her his softest smile without even meaning to; he can't control how this girl makes him smile. "Dance with me." He asks, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her closer. Clarke accepts, rests her head on his chest and they start moving, trying to follow the rhythm.

 

Clarke steps on his foot and gasps, "Sorry." She laughs a little.

 

"It's okay." He laughs too and they continue dancing. She steps on him one, two, three more times. He finds amusing how someone with such a determination and dexterity as her can be so bad at such a simple thing. It's cute; extremely, at least for him. "It's funny," he says, pulling a little away and looking down at her. "You sound like a Princess, you certainly look like one..." he starts saying and his heart jumps a little when he notices her blushing briefly, "but the dance..."

 

"Oh, shut up." She hits his chest.

 

He laughs, shaking his head in amusement. He brings her closer just so her head rests on his chest once again and his nose drowns in her perfume; God bless Sanctum's people for that gorgeous dress and the perfume, even though he knows she would have looked beautiful in her regular clothes as well. He missed this. The intimacy of having her so close.

They stay like that during, approximately, six songs. But they don't realize that the first one has ever changed until reality hits them and they realize where they are and what they've been doing during what it was almost an hour.

He is disappointed when she slowly starts pulling away, leaving an empty feeling on his chest. He looks down at her, and since she was already looking up at him, their eyes meet. They just stare into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, until Clarke pulls apart completely. "I should get going..." she starts saying, "It's late and we never know what we could have to face tomorrow. I want to be able to be alert." He nods, understanding. She's right, he should go to bed too. Still, he can't keep his heart from aching a little at the realization that she can't stay calm and relaxed for more than an hour. "Night, Bellamy." She strokes his arm with a sad smile and walks away.

 

"Good night." He mutters, watching her walk away and suddenly starting to feel off.

 

He walks to the elevator he took a couple of hours ago, and waits for it to reach the party's floor. He feels good and empty at the same time; he had such a great time with Clarke, a smile grows on his faces at the memory of her laughing. But the moment she pulled apart it felt like seeing her leave him after Mount Weather, watching the doors get closed and the rocket taking off without her, all over again. He just wanted to grab her arm and bring her back to him.

He takes the elevator as soon as it reaches his floor, he is tired and he really should stop thinking as much as he is doing right now.

The elevator stops on his floor, and when he enters his room he sees Echo waiting for him on his bed and jumps on his place. He almost forgot she was going to be there; well, not almost. "Did you have fun?" He asks her as he takes off his jacket.

 

"Yeah, did you?" She asks with a sarcastic tone in her voice. He frowns, confused. "We need to talk, Bellamy." She says serious. Bellamy, still confused, limites himself to nod indicating her to say whatever it's in her mind. "About Clarke." She adds, and Bellamy's heart almost leave his body.

 

"Did something happen to her?" He asks alarmed, already looking at the door to get the hell away from there and save her. They were together less than 10 minutes ago and she’s already in trouble.

 

 

Echo laughs, bitterly, rolling her eyes "That's exactly what we need to talk about." She starts talking, "You were ready to jump onto anything the minute you simply heard her name; the same as you did when Madi, a 12 years old girl who you didn't even know, said her name and you literally faced a bunch of criminals with nothing more than a mug, Bellamy. A freaking mug." He can notice her swallowing hard as she looks away, "You didn't think about me. You didn't think about any of us. You only thought about Clarke, after 6 years of thinking she was dead." Echo takes a deep breath, "The minute you heard someone say her name you were willing to do anything just for the mere possibility of her being alive." Bellamy's eyes follow her as she gets up and walks to the bathroom, resting her back on the door.

 

"I-" Bellamy starts saying God knows what, but luckily she immediately interrupts him.

 

"And at first I thought: ' _Well, he hasn't heard about her in 6 years. Damn, she even thought she was dead. It's just the emotion of the moment._ '. You know?" She laughs, "I was really trying to convince myself that it was just that." She starts walking around the bedroom, restless. "But then she left you to die in a fighting pit and it took you, like, 3 seconds to forgive her. When it took you 3 years to forgive me; and don't think, even for a second, that I didn't notice that the reason why it took you so long to forgive me was that I was there when it should've been her, not my sins." Her voice breaks.

 

Bellamy walks to her and touches her arm, but she takes it away. "You know what she meant to me, Echo." He says.

 

"Mean _t_?" She asks laughing, emphasizing in the 't'. "What she _means_ , Bellamy."

 

"That's-"

 

"No, please. Don't do that to me. I believe that, after all this time, you at least owe me to be honest with me." She says, "Because as much as what I'm saying hurts, I'm being completely honest." She wipes a tear from her face, "Damn it, Bellamy. We both know that if Clarke had made it to the rocket, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

 

"It's true. She means a lot to me, but..."

 

"But? There's no ' _but_ '." She shakes her head in exasperation, "Do you know which was the color of the dress I worn tonight?" She raises an eyebrow, and Bellamy stays quiet. "Exactly." A big silence takes over the room. He wants to say something, but every time he opens his mouth he realizes there's no way to fight her point. "Do you... do you know what it feels like when the man you are in love with doesn't even look at you, but goes speechless the minute he sees another girl entering the room?" She asks him, breaking. "What it feels like to ask him to dance with you a million times and always getting the same negative answer, but the moment this other girl asks him he says yes?" She wipes her tears away and looks at the ceiling. Bellamy feels guilty, "I get it. You were in love with her. And don't even try to deny it, because I saw you going to her cell and crying for her even after 6 years. And suddenly you lost her, and there was nothing to do because you thought you were never going to get her back." he notices her swallow, "But then you find out she's still alive, and all those feelings that you were once forced to shut down come back. And then, the one with whom you tried to replace her, or forget about her with, goes to the background of your priorities." She let's out a tired sigh, "Tell me, Bellamy. If it ever comes a time when you are in the position of choosing between Clarke and I, who would you choose?" She asks, leaving Bellamy even more speechless than he was before. She laughs, looking away "Right. I guess that's it." She turns around to leave.

 

Bellamy reaches her, once again. "But I love you." He says.

 

She turns around to face him, grabs his face and gives him a sad smile, "I know." She nods, "But not the way I want to be loved. Not like you love her." Her voice breaks again.

 

Bellamy realizes he doesn't really have a way to deny it. He has been in love with Clarke forever, but he was too blind to notice at the beginning. "I'm so sorry, Echo." He says from the bottom of his heart.

 

"Don't be." Echo says as she wipes away the last tears, "But I need you to promise me something." He nods, indicating her to go on. "Go tell her, Bellamy. Don't wait for the perfect moment, because it's never gonna come. And I personally think that 131 were enough waiting. You never know when she's gonna do something stupid like sacrifice herself again."

 

She's right — he thinks. But still, he is confused. "Why are you being like this when I just hurt you?" He asks.

 

"You deserve to be happy. And I'll be alright, Bellamy. You clearly aren't meant to love me, which means I wasn't really meant to love you either? Or else I think so. So I believe that, when the time comes, I'll be just fine." He reaches her and hugs her, "Now go." She finishes. He starts walking away, but she stops him "Bellamy, wait." She says and he turns around, "Good luck." She smiles a little and he smiles back.

 

As soon as those words leave Echo's mouth, he gets out of the room and starts walking straight towards Clarke's room, his head filled with doubts. _Where should he start? What if he loses her after saying this? What if she doesn't feel the same?_ At first she was with Finn, and then she was with Lexa, she never seemed to reciprocate his feelings. Or at least he was so focused on thinking that he could never be worth of her love, that he ended up missing the signals.

There were always a million things Bellamy wasn't sure of. _Pulling the lever at Mount Weather? Allying with Pike? Choosing a bunch of slaved teens in Azgeda over the hydro generator?_ But there has always been one thing that he is completely sure about: Clarke. He would do anything for her, to protect her. The lengths he is willing to go to save her surprises even him; and he is still torturing himself about that time he couldn't. And at first he thought that it was because she's one of his people, but when she left him and every inch of his body felt empty, and when he found himself going after her in the woods with a stabbed leg, he realized that maybe something else was happening. 

He knows exactly what he feels. The problem is... how the hell can he put it into words?

Finally, he is standing right outside Clarke's room debating with himself wether he should knock and do this, or go back to his room and leave everything as it is. But he remembers Echo's words, and she's right; he never knows when she is going to put herself in danger again, so he knocks.

 

"Wait a second. I'm going." She answers from the other side and he can't believe that she is still awake, he thought he was going to have to wake her up. This woman truly never rests.

A couple of seconds later, Bellamy hears her steps as she gets closer to the door and his heart starts besting faster out of nervousness. Clarke opens the door wearing a red silk nightgown, and he forgets how to breathe properly for the second time this night. Her hair is tied up in a half-bun, possibly because it's too short to tie it all up. And the cleavage... he swallows hard. "Bellamy, did something happen?" She asks, taking him out of his thoughts and making him realize that he may have been checking her out longer than he should have.

 

He enters the room, awkwardly "Yeah." His eyes widen at the realization of what he just said, "I mean... no, nothing happened." He brushes his neck.

 

"There's a big difference between 'yeah' and 'no'." She teases him. He grins a little and starts walking nervously across the room. What the hell did he get himself into? "What's going on? Are you okay?" She asks in confusion, getting closer to him and grabbing his arm to calm him down.

At her touch, his skin bristles and he decides that this is it: he can no longer hide that. "You were dead." Is the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

 

Clarke frowns, letting go of his arm "What...?"

 

"I thought you were dead." Bellamy continues, "I've mourned you for 6 years. I had to remind myself that you were gone every time that someone said either something ridiculous or funny and I turned around to see your reaction to it. I had to remind that to myself every time that I was gonna ask if they had seen you..." he swallows hard, looking at her and noticing that her eyes are now a little wet. "I had to cry your death and still wish that you were there to cry into your arms. I hated Echo for being there instead of you. I even hated myself during the course of those 6 years for not staying behind and dying with you, because one day I woke up and I realized that I didn't really want to live in a world where you didn't." She takes one step back, and Bellamy takes one step closer. "I went through forgetting your voice, then remembering it and forgetting it once again, over and over again. I visited your cell to feel you closer to me until the very last day on the ring. Even when I was with Echo..." he runs his hand wildly through his hair, "For God's sake, Clarke. I even dated her to distract myself from thinking about you. And don't get me wrong, I did love her; I _do_ love her. But it's not the same." He says, getting closer to her. He can notice Clarke swallowing hard and her eyes getting filled with tears. "Then I came down and you were alive, and I didn't know what to do with all those feelings I had been trying so hard to hide." Bellamy takes one step closer, ending up standing right in front of her. He sweeps a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind one of her ears.

 

"Bellamy..." she starts saying, slowly shaking her head, but he interrupts her.

 

"I love you." He says looking deeply into her eyes, thumb soft on her cheek.

 

A tear falls down Clarke's face, "I love you too. But-" She says.

 

"No. You don't understand." He shakes his head, getting even closer to her. "I'm in love with you, Clarke."  He finally says, and Clarke's mouth opens in surprise. "I'm so in love with you." He adds.

 

They stare deeply into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds that make Bellamy wonder if he just ruined their relationship.

But then, Clarke grabs his face, with those little hands of her that he finds so adorables, and kisses him. And he doesn't hesitate even for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist, to get her closer, and returning the kiss.

He grins in her mouth and slowly lowers her onto the mattress, without separating their mouths. Her fingers curl into his hair, tugging him closer to her, deeper, causing him to groan into her mouth. Bellamy nudges her jaw to a side, pressing his lips against it and his mouth continues to trail her skin with kisses; he goes through her neck and then up her ears, his teeth graze the skin of her earlobe causing her to shudder and whimper under him.

Clarke's hands meet the fabric of his shirt and starts unbuttoning it until she is able to take it off. Bellamy smirks on her neck, and suddenly she places both of her hands against his chest and turns him over, jumping onto his lap with a grin on her face. He bites his bottom lip and grabs the end of her nightgown, raising both eyebrows looking for permission to take it off.

She smiles in response and takes her nightgown off, throwing it across the room and Bellamy's breathe stops at the sight of her beautiful breasts. He looks up to find her blushing, which makes him smirk as he starts tracing a path with his hands over the length of her body.  His touch is intense and soft at the same time; he needs to touch her all over because waiting 131 years for this is a really long time. But, at the same time, he wants to cherish this moment forever; to make it last an eternity. So he takes it slow and soft, showing his intensity in the need that his touch exhibits.

Clarke squeezes her thighs onto his hips and he groans. She leans over him, presses a kiss onto his mouth, and starts traveling his body with soft kisses; goes from his jaw, to his ear, then to his neck, to his clavicle and down his chest, causing Bellamy to feel things that he didn't know even existed. He tilts her jaw to make her look at him, and brings her up to kiss her softly.

Her hand slides between them until she reaches his jeans and unzips them, so he pushes them to his ankles and kicks them off.

Bellamy turns them over again, fast and even a little desperately, and she chuckles as her back meets the mattress again. He smiles widely and kisses her, this time harder; he can't control the need of her lips anymore. She opens her mouth for him, welcoming him with her warmth.

He kisses her until he needs to break for air, so he goes down and starts leaving kisses all over her neck, her breasts, and her torso. Her skin feels so incredibly good on his lips. She tilts his head up with her little finger and makes him look up to her. Her eyes fixed on him; her gaze deep and warm, "I'm in love with you too. I've always been. But I was too blind to notice at first." she gives him a little smile and he feels like his heart is going to explode in any second, "In case you wanted to know." She shrugs playfully, teasing him.

 

"Yeah. That's good to know." He smirks, going up to give her a quick kiss. His hand starts caressing her body until it meets the fabric of her panties and he peels them down her legs, opening them for him.

 

And they stop talking for a while.

 

 

 

 

When he wakes up the next morning, she is wrapped around him. A smile grows on his face when he sees her face; she looks so calm and rested, he hasn't seen her like this in years. And the fact that she found that kind of comfort in his arms makes his whole body fill with joy. He sweeps a strand of hair from her face and caresses her cheek, softly.

She smiles a little as she wakes up, and presses a little kiss on his chest before looking up to him, "Hey" she says with such a softness that makes his whole body warm up.

 

"Hey" he gives her a kiss on her forehead.

 

"So... last night" she starts saying, blushing.

 

"Was amazing." He completes.

 

She laughs a little, bitting her bottom lip and making Bellamy wish he was the one doing so, "Yeah, but we also said some things." She looks away, blushing again.

 

"I meant every word." He says, stroking her hair. She looks at him again, and he notices her eyes full of tears, "What's wrong?" He asks, worried.

 

Clarke looks away again, "Nothing." She says, and Bellamy raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "It's stupid." she adds, embarrassed.

 

He shifts onto his side to face her, wipes one of her tears away making her look at him, and starts tracing soft patterns in her shoulder. "Clarke."

 

"It's just" she hides her face into the pillow and starts sobbing, "Every person that I've ever loved this way ended up dying. And I guess that part of me didn't want to acknowledge my true feelings towards you because I was afraid I was gonna loose you too." Her voice breaks, "And then I kinda lost you and I couldn't bear it, so I kept talking to you every day over a damn radio cause I couldn't accept that you weren't by my side anymore." He strokes her hair trying to calm her down, "And now you are here, next to me, and it feels so... right. It feels so right and good. I don't want to lose this. I can't lose you once again." She finishes, looking up and meeting his gaze.

 

He leans over and gives her a soft kiss, "I'm not going anywhere. Nothing is happening to me." He reassures her.

 

"How can you be so sure?" She asks, wiping a tear away.

 

"Because I waited 131 years for this, and I'm not gonna let anything take it away from me."  Clarke blushes again and God, she looks so beautiful to him when she does.

She grabs his face between her hands again and kisses him. They kiss until they need to pull apart to breathe. She restes her head on his chest and starts tracing a path with her fingers over his torso. They stay like that, in silence, for a while. It feels better than anything Bellamy has experienced in his entire life. She gives him peace, joy; she always has.

A quick thought crosses Bellamy's mind, "You called me every day for 6 years..." he mutters without even stoping to think about it, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "and then you left me to die in a fighting pit." He frowns, confused, caressing her back. He is not trying to throw that on her face; God, he didn't even wanted to say it. He is just trying to... understand?

 

"I'm so sorry Bellamy." She mutters in response, eyes full of regret.

 

"Don't be." He kisses her shoulder, "It's in the past. And I'm sure you had your reasons." He explains, pressing a kiss on her ear now. "But it's kinda funny how you have those two moods." He mutters in her ear, teasing her, "I'll be sure not to make you mad ever again. Maybe next time you'll try and kill me with your own hands, who knows." He shrugs, smirking.

 

"Maybe." She shrugs, following his game.

 

Bellamy tugs from Clarke, bringing her closer to him and hugging her. "What do we do now, Princess?" He asks. They're together now, or at least he assumes so. How are they gonna work everything up? Their relationship, surviving in this weird moon.

 

But her answer shows that she doesn't seem to take the question that serious, "Whatever the hell we want." She says, climbing onto his lap and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought about it😊💛


End file.
